


Does being Clotheslined Count As a Yes?

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: A sixpack of bacon [2]
Category: Young Justice
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally West does something really dumb in the name of being polite and old-fashioned. It turns out about as well as anybody would expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does being Clotheslined Count As a Yes?

Wally runs. 

He runs so fast, he nearly hits a wall, but banks a hard left at the last second. 

“Dude! I didn’t come here to fight!” 

He gets clotheslined because he’s not paying attention and suddenly he’s on his back, staring up at Sportsmaster. 

“Why the hell else would you be here?” Crock growls, glowering down at the younger man.

Wally grins like he’s about to pee himself. “Well see I already asked her mom but…I’m kinda old fashioned and I was sorta hoping you would give me a thumbs up on marrying your daughter…?”

Silence fills the empty warehouse for a long moment, and Wally swallows hard, waiting.

Waiting kills him. 

Or in this case, waiting might be the last thing he ever does before Sportsmaster kills him.

And then the man is laughing. It echos through the warehouse, bouncing off the walls and making Wally more nervous than ever. 

Suddenly, he’s gripped by the shoulder and placed on his feet. 

“Get outta here,” Crock says. “Before Baby Girl finds out you did this and shows up to shove her foot up your ass.”

Wally is gone in seconds. 

The family he’s marrying into has strange ways of saying yes.


End file.
